Its way past your bedtime, jack
by Georgiasawus
Summary: A Carrie Fletcher and Jack Howard fan fiction. Who knew a tap on a shoulder would create this? *Fluff, rated T just in case but should be fine*
1. Chapter 1

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder 'psst'. I roll my eyes, it was just getting to the good part of the book and I do have to do a review on it. I have always loved books and their sheer power to take you to a different land and make you feel like you are living this fictional characters life. I really want to finish the book today as the empty page for notes is calling for my pen to scribble across it. I sigh and take an ear bud out, turning around to see a boy smiling.

He had muddy brown hair styled effortlessly on the top of his head, a hoodie unzipped and a band tshirt underneath accompanied with black skinny jeans and dark blue vans.

'Hi sorry to bother you, but is this seat taken?' I smile, looking around to see if there was any spare seats anywhere else, no there wasn't, oh well he seems alright!

'No feel free, as long as you don't mind panic! At the disco, my earphones aren't very good.'

'Sounds pretty good to me' he says quietly, realising that we were in a library, and the people opposite us were tutting into their books, me and the boy look at each other smirking as we had caused quite a scene. I put one earphone in on the opposite side to him and let the other one hang, the music blaring out. He puts his bag on his chair and drops his hoodie off of his shoulder and places it on the back of the old dark green itchy chair that have been here since I've known. He sits down on the chair hauling his bag over his knee and taking out a textbook and a pad. 'Film' was pasted across the top. He sighs flipping a page to one titled fairy tales. I smile, seeing a few fairy princess's and princes pasted on the page. Heaven.

* * *

Hi! Welcome to my new fan fic, I hope you enjoyed this short intro. However I must say that this story won't be as tragic as my other story, I felt that not many fan fics show aw hat an actual relationship is like without all the drama. I'm gonna see how this goes and I will write another tragic sort of one if you would like that.

Please r&r because I enjoy reading them!

Thanks for reading -G x


	2. Chapter 2

'I see you like fairy tales then?' He whispers looking up at me from his slouched position. 'Yeah they're my favourite!' He laughs slightly and there is a small pause. 'Who's your favourite princess?' He whispers again, not moving his focus off of the book but looking to the side, I took my chair in and put my book down leaning towards him. 'Are you seriously wanting to debate with me which is my favourite fairy princess?' He smiles and lets out a small breathy laugh turning to me too. 'Ok, difficult question, which fairy tale princess do you most want to be like?' I tilt my head to the side, my curly blonde locks resting on my face as I do so. 'I'd like to say Snow White, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind been any, I mean having a Prince Charming to come and save you!' He raises his eyebrows and extends his arm in my direction 'jack' he whispers again, 'carrie' I reply taking his strong hand in mine and giving it a slight shake, our hands stay connected for a little too long and we both turn away blushing with awkward smiles on our faces. The hours fly fast and me and jack talk about almost everything, I found out we both make YouTube videos and know some of the same people, he is very charming and the way he laughs is the best thing I have ever seen, he throws his head back and his actual laugh is infectious.

After many shushes we are kicked out of the library and carry on our giggling as we get outside. The rain is heavy and I put my bag over my head in attempt to stop my hair from getting wet. 'God, trust the time i have to get the bus it rains!' Jack moans flipping his hoodie hood up onto his head. 'I have a car if you want a lift?' He looks at me like I've offered him a job or something! 'Are you sure you want a stranger in your car? Stranger danger and that' he says, doing jazz hands on the stranger danger. 'Danger? Danger is my middle name!' I wink taking his hooked arm that is in his pocket and running with him to the car, the rain is hopefully the last were getting until summer. I hook my keys out of my pocket and click the car open and the lights flash. I let go of jack and hop into the drivers seat at the same time as jack gets in the passenger seat, shutting the doors identically. 'Wow, we really are in sync!' He jokes as we sigh, sitting in the car to calm down before I put the key in. 'So where do you want dropping.' I say, putting my foot on the peddle and reversing out of the space. 'Well I'm staying at my friend bing's, so there' bing sounds familiar, it clicks. 'Slomozovo?!' I say my eyes widening. 'Yes' he giggles 'you watch him then?' 'Yes of course I do, with Tom and everyone wow!' 'Are we a little fan girl carrie?' He winks. 'No of course not' i say sarcastically proceeding to the turning 'its left by the way' jack adds and I switch my indicator and and hear the subtle clicks. 'Thanks' I smile waiting for the road to clear before turning off down the wet Tarmac in front of me.

We pull down a street with terrace houses lining the sides. Multicoloured doors and matching drain pipes reflect through the window and brighten up the miserable rainy day. 'Its the one at the end, with the blue door' jack sighed as I pulled in to the space in front. 'Thanks for the lift carrie!' He stretches out his back straining his voice as he did so. 'Anytime jack, thanks for been such good company I suppose' I sigh, wishing he didn't have to go. He giggles openings the door and getting out. 'Bye' he sympathetically smiles waving as he slams the door and I drive off. What a day.


	3. Chapter 3

-just a quick chapter to prepare for the next ones -g-

* * *

In a way I'm glad jack had to go, I can finally get ready for my date tonight. My brother set me up with one of his friends seen as we were 'perfect for each other'. I've never been one for blind dates but I will never pass an occasion to dress up and meet a new person. I do trust my brothers opinion on guys because he wouldn't let anyone hurt me and I know that for a fact. I slip into the shower and wash my hair, the rain doesn't really make me look my best.

I've already planned my outfit, a blue dress that is tight at the top and flows out into a knee length skirt, with some black ankle boots. I needed to dress dressy but casual as we were meeting at a pub, I don't really know where we were planning on going for the rest of night but I was excited. I haven't been on a date since my last boyfriend, which was at least a year ago. I decide to keep my make up light, only applying a thin layer of foundation, adding blusher and mascara while dancing around to good morning sunshine, it always makes me smile and happy and remember the day we filmed it. Wait! That's where I knew jack from, how could I forget? He's the guy with the fake smile that everyone made memes of. How did we not get on before?

My mind doesn't drift away from jack the whole cab ride there, thinking he is here in London, maybe even with a girl, and it sickens me. But I don't even know why I'm jealous, he's a friend carrie A FRIEND.


	4. Chapter 4

I perch myself on a tall red stool at the mahogany bar with a red wine, I thought I was fashionably late but this was another level. I swing my feet that are handing off the tall bar stool.

The bar tenders nice, he keeps having general conversations with me in between serving people. 'If a guy stood me up like that he wouldn't have any fucking balls' I giggle at the bar mans comments, every time a man would walk in the bar he would look at me to see if it was him, after a very attractive man came in he would make comments like 'if he's not yours can he be mine?' This man seriously was the funniest guy ever, the perfect person to cheer me up after the disaster of this date. I exchange numbers with what I learned was Gary and we said we needed to meet up soon as his shift was ending. Well I did meet a new person, a good conclusion on the night.

I gulp down the final mouthful of my second glass of wine when there is a commotion at the door, three boys stumble into the club, clearly rat arsed mumbling some lyrics to a song I didn't know. One boy follows 'Lucy for fuck sake we were over two months ago, I don't want you.' He shouts turning around and catching my eye, it was jack. 'Give me one reason why jack?' He starts approaching me, he mouths 'just go with it please' 'because I have a girlfriend Lucy' she gasps letting her mouth drop to the floor. 'Hi babe!' Jack says loud, trying to make me notice as he crashes his lips into mine. They were everything I'd hoped for. I could taste the slight bit of alcohol on his breath. It was only a short kiss, but enough for Lucy to have accepted that we were supposedly 'together' and she was now been over friendly with another gentleman in the corner. 'That was quite a hello' I smile, our faces were still incredibly close. 'Sorry about that..' He blushes looking down but still smiling. 'What are you doing here by yourself anyway?' He looks up, straight into my eyes this time. 'Been stood up' I frown. 'Aww' he rubs my shoulder and I laugh. 'Drink?' He asks calling the bar man over. Gary smiles at me 'have you called him?' He whispers at me and I giggle, telling him i'll fill him in later. 'A beer and..' He looks at me 'oh fuck it, a shot of whatever Gary.' I do not want to remember tonight after the dick that didn't turn up, my brother was wrong for once. 'Actually scrap that beer, four shots of a variety please gazza' Gary pours the shots, wishes me luck then leaves to tend to other customers. After two more rounds of shots me and jack head to the dance floor to join to other boys, also known as bing, Tom and Jamie who were attempting to stand up right whilst dancing with people they didn't know at all, jack and I have been dancing and falling into fits of laughter all night, I don't think his hand has left mine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay in updating, it's exam season for me! _

The sound of something moving at my side wakes me and I attempt to sit up. My heavy head becomes obvious and I groan, pulling my eyes open to adjust my surroundings.

I'm in a room, looks like a living room, that is covered head to toe in rubbish and people. I don't even remember where we went after dancing. I turn my body around to see jack, shirt less, asleep on the floor, he looks so peaceful. I lay back down, trying my best to subside the headache and go back to sleep. My eyes shoot open again as I feel it raising up my throat, I launch into the toilet and throw up, just making it to the toilet. I really hate vomiting, I have tears running down my face because I want to stop. Why am I such a lightweight. After the second time a hand becomes apparent on my back, lightly circling my lower back and holding my hair out of my face. After vomiting the whole contents on my stomach and flushing the toilet, I look up to see jack smiling sympathetically. 'Thank you' I whisper with a sniffle at the end. 'Its ok. Are you sure your alright carrie' I attempt to speak but the lump in my throat won't go away, I burst into tears, for no reason. I feel so stupid as jack clamps my hear to his chest wrapping his arms around me. 'Carrie it's fine' he whispers kissing my head. I guess I was embarrassed for jack having to put up with me been sick. I look up to be met with his eyes. 'Theres a new tooth brush in the cupboard, I'll make you a tea if you want?' He speaks, helping me up off the floor. 'Yes please, thank you so much jack' he rubs his head with his fingers and turns around, he's still in his jeans but his toned stomach is apparent in front of me, I drag my eyes up to his face which he is looking at in the mirror, rubbing his eyes which are tired and dark. He goes out the bathroom and I look in the cupboard and find the tooth brush. I clean my teeth, my self and the bathroom up, although there wasn't much to clean up in there.

I emerge into the kitchen to see bing with a cup of coffee and some other guests milling around the kitchen. I sit at the table, opposite to bing and he gives me a look. 'What?' I smile and he smiles in return 'oh nothing nothing' he says trying to hold back a laugh. 'What?' 'How crazy is drunk carrie, before I met you I thought you were some sweet girl, well that's how jack was talking about you.' 'Angel by day devil at night ey?' I wink and cover my face 'wow that really came out wrong I'm sorry'. Jack interrupts our laughing coming to stand with us seen as there was no other chairs left, placing a mug on the table in front of me. 'Thank you!' I smile, hugging it with my hands. 'Do you want to sit down?' I look up at him, getting up from the seat for him. 'No, you sit!' I plonk myself back down and pat my knees, indicating him to sit on them, he laughs 'Ill squish you!' 'Try me' I smile and he laughs sitting on me, I squirm with the weight and he stands up quickly 'I told you!' I stick my tongue out and he smiles. 'Im going into town this afternoon, want to come?' A smile spreads across my face. 'Of course!' I shout a little louder than expected 'oops' I giggle standing up and fetching a bin bag off of Mandy, bings house mate, and picking up a few bottles and cans, jack following behind me helping me with things I couldn't reach, someone puts some music on and we all sing and dance our way around the house cleaning and laughing. They are all amazing people and I've had an amazing morning, the hangover still apparent but the least of my worries.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sorry I've not been updating, one of my family died and I've had exams and stuff! But no excuses, let the shipping commence!-

What was left of the morning was over and me and jack got on the train. We were stood by a railing and probably looked so stupid over acting the stopping and starting until we couldn't help but laugh. The sun has finally come out and it was really warm, we decide to get a drink and sit on an embankment for a bit. We lay down looking at the sky and as a joke we start making the clouds into shapes speaking in a fake American accent.

I sit up and look at the children's park 'I wish they had an adults play ground, I used to love going on the swings' I sigh, taking a sip of my drink and laying back down again. 'Why can't we go on them, there's no one on it!' He scrambles up and holds his hands out to help me up. I grab my can and bag quickly as we run down the hill and through the shrieking gate into the park. I perch on the swing and feel jacks hands on my back, pushing me forward. I squeal and laugh and he carries on pushing me. 'What are you squealing at?' He giggles. 'Thats my tickle spot!' I replied between laughter. I quickly jump off the swing, my yellow docs providing a comfortable landing. I bend down to tie my lace and feel hands on my back again making me flinch and curl into a ball on the soft tarmac with a squeak. 'Carrie did you just hear a mouse?' He says sarcastically joining me on the floor. I sit up and poke his cheek. 'So, are we still strangers?' I say, still looking up and him. 'Depends, i think been my fake girlfriend classes you as at least an acquaintance' I smile.

'Ok 5 questions and then we finally will know each other. 'Sure, you first?' 'Number one..' 'Mhm' he replies. 'Do you live in London?' 'No, Lincoln, but I'm here most of the time, I hope to move their soon.' 'Interesting.. Your staying with bing?' 'Yes, we went to UNI together.' 'Ahhh, I remember you saying... Number 2 is how old are you?' 'Im 21' 'number 3.. Favourite band/musician?' 'Hard to choose really, deans brother Daniel dobbs is brilliant though' 'ill have to check him out' 'any brothers or sisters?' 'I have a sister (*he does but i don't her name and I don't know wether he has other siblings*)' 'and finally, what's your favourite thing to do?' 'Erm I don't know, watch a film, Go out, film videos with friends' 'well were a good match then' I grin and both our faces flash a shade of red. 'I agree' he smirks and looks deep into my eyes.

'You really are beautiful carrie' I go move my head to look away as I smile but jacks hand stops me, resting just below my ear and on my neck. We sit for a while just smiling at each other, we both lean in at exactly the same moment. I could feel his hot breath on my face, eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips as we almost kiss. A recognisable tune blurts out from jacks pocket, its bing's ringtone, I giggle and he lets out a breathy laugh, showing his perfectly straight teeth. 'Sorry' he whispers fishing the phone out of his pocket. 'Hi bing' he sighs. 'Yes, I will walk her home.' He gets impatient and raises his voice saying 'I don't know?' 'Do you want me to ask her?!' 'What' I whisper with a smile. 'Christopher would like to ask if you would be staying the night at his again?' I pause thinking. I do really want to go home, but I really want to spend time with jack, I know he's going back to Lincoln soon, but he's in his last term and he's moving to London soon, that was what he was saying earlier. 'I'd love to! Tell him that we'll bring pizza in to make up for been my hotel!' He repeats what I said and quickly hangs up the phone and stands up, dusting the grass off his jeans. He holds his hand out and pulls me up, 'better get going! its getting dark!'


	7. Chapter 7

-hey so I replaced the last chapter because I lid don't like it, I'm not sure how this works so yeah-

'Carrie?' Jack whispers as we walk down the silent street, the sun nearly frazzling out into a burst of colours. 'Yes' I whisper back, grinning after not hearing his voice for a while. 'Can we take a detour on our way to the pizza shop? I promise it's worth it' I think for a while then look up at him, i can see mouth grin when he notices me looking 'sure!' His smile grows more than it has before as he grabs my hand tight running down the lane, I squeal and hear a muffled laugh that had been washed away by the slight breeze. 'Quick we're gonna miss it!' Jack shouted in front of him as I pick my pace up. I've never seen him this excited before.

After a couple of minuets we reach the end of a long road, jack pulls me through one more street until we reach a dock, I've never seen this part of London, yachts are docked up and it is almost deserted, a few cafe's with people sat drinking there coffees. We decide to go sit at a bench and he takes my hand intwining his fingers in mine. 'Look' jack said pointing upwards. What I saw could have been part of a movie set, the perfect sunset and shadowed birds flying across over the river. 'Are you sure this is even London?' I gasp, he lets out a breathy laugh 'I'm sure'. 'Its beautiful' I say tilting my head so it's resting on his shoulder. We sit watching for a while in silence, only the sound of slight waves of the dock and the occasional tweet from a bird.

'Come on, I'm starving!' I say standing up from the bench walking off. 'Its this way' jack shouts and I turn around, jogging to get back to his side. Now the sun has gone it gets colder and jack shrugs his jacket of giving it to me. 'You really don't have to do that' I laugh. 'Oh come on, I can be romantic, isn't this what they're meant to do anyway?' 'Your actually supposed to give me a piggy back or something' I suggest jabbing my elbow into his side. 'Fuck that' he cackles throwing his coat over my head. 'Thanks' I say sarcastically shaking it off my head and dragging it on.

I hold the bag of chips and jack holds several pizzas. 'They better pay us back for this, I didn't realise we were feeding the thousands'

We arrive back at bing's to a group of cheers from people who happily take the food from us and into the kitchen. We go into the living room a collapse onto the sofa with a sigh. 'I don't think I've done that much walking, ever.' I gasp for air. 'I think I'm having a heart attack' jack wails jokingly. After a while bing walks in juggling three plates and hands them to us 'here your pay delivery people' he smiles almost dropping it on jacks lap and handing mine to me 'miss fletcher' 'why thank you mr Bingham' I imitate a posh accent and take it off him placing it on my knees. He sits next to jack on the sofa and puts his own plate on his knee. 'So had a good day?' He kicks jacks foot while stuffing a chip into his mouth. 'Yes thank you' jack says giving him a dirty look. I turn away eating a chip blushing at what bing suggested.

'Oh by the way jack, were all going to google tomorrow, wanna come?' 'Erm..' He replies gesturing me. 'Oh carrie do you want to come too?' 'Yeah sure, who wouldn't pass an opportunity to go there, we could collab jack!' 'Good idea' he says over enthusiastically. 'Okay sorted' bing announces as Mandy, Jamie, Tom, Dan and Chloe wonder into the room all talking to themselves. 'Sorry ill sit on the floor' I say as they are one seat short. 'Im sure I can squeeze' dan says shimmying his bum into the small space, after awkward shifts I end up sitting on jack as we deliberate what film to watch. We finally decide on iron man and settle down. I don't even remember the film starting as my eyes close and I fall asleep. I wake up as I hear movement but I don't open my eyes, I'm too tired. 'What shall I do?' I hear jack whisper and they all giggle quietly. 'She looks so peaceful sleeping' Jamie says a bit too loud and they all get into a laughing fit. 'Should I carry her?' Jack laughs, having the giggles like everyone else. 'Just both sleep on the couch!' Tom suggests with a yawn. Jack shuffles so he is laying down and he gently moves me on to the couch next to him. 'Okay, I'll go get a blanket and then we can sleep' Mandy says walking into her room and coming back with a duvet. Placing it on us, 'good night's' are flown around the room as they all go off to where they are staying 'night carrie' he whispers into my ear. I feel him shuffling and he takes his shirt off, I've always wondered why boys sleep with their shirts off? Oh well. His arms envelope around my stomach and I drift off to sleep again, completely happy about everything.


End file.
